Flower on Fire
by OneHundred
Summary: Primrose is tribute, not Katniss. She is the one that has to compete against the 23 other tributes. One of them being Cato.


**A/N - I do not own anything.**

**Thought there were not enough CatoxPrim fics out here and was inspired by the story 'Panem's Angel'. Haven't gone into much detail about specifics because I figured that if your on here, reading this then you will understand the hunger games terms. **

"Primrose Everdeen"

My mind went blank. I didn't understand. My name was in _once. _There must have been thousands of names in that pot, some are in multiple times. Take Katniss, my sister, she's in _twenty times_. But it was me, my name that was being called. I was the one being ushered to the stage. I could hear the blood pumping through my ears, but I felt nothing. I didn't shed a tear like most people each year at the reaping. I kept my head high and started walking to my death. Literally.

"PRIM, NO"

I heard my sister shouting for me. But it did not register I was blank. My sister was my one lifeline in my bleak life. She gave me everything, taught me everything. For the past two years, since my first reaping she had been training me in case I had the odds against me. Obviously this was a good job done in present circumstances. There were bows, and knifes, general survival, snares and stamina. Even I can feel the difference this training has done to me. I was fit, I could hunt for food, and I knew my way around plants and herbs. It seemed that Katniss' talent with the bow and my father also was a trait that was passed on…

"NO, PRIM… I VOLUNTEER"

This snapped me out of my self-induced haze. No, I couldn't let this happen. No. No. No.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute," she gasped out. I whirled around, unknowingly and made my way towards Katniss.

"Katniss you can't do this…" I started. "Too many people rely and depend on you. The food, the teaching. Please just let me go…" I whispered to her.

"But Prim, your only fourteen, your still young, I'm eighteen…" The peacekeepers started taking me to the stage.

"Katniss, Ill be fine," I lied "just keep everyone safe".

I turned and made my way towards the stage. I chanced a peak behind me and saw Katniss sobbing into Gale's shoulder. Thank god for small mercies in the shape of Gale at the moment. I knew over time she would be fine. Gale was good for her.

"Well that was quite a show there District 12, lets have a round of applause for out female district 12 tribute. _Primrose Everdeen." _

Silence. There was no noise. Then movement. The people were raising their three fingers, I sign of respect, well wishing and farewell. I teared up from the moment, but I had to keep it in. I couldn't let people think of me as weak, I was not and will not be weak in this game.

"I'll bet anything that that's your sister there that tried volunteering wasn't it, dear?" Effie Trinkets voice rang out. Trying to put a stop to the farewell the district was giving to their tribute. She probably also did it to make the whole thing more interesting, to make people notice and maybe remember us.

"Yes" I heard my voice replying. "Yes, that's my sister, Katniss."

"Touching, touching, isn't it just!" Effie Trinket said in her capitolian accent. "Now onto the male tributes…" I started to tune her out. I didn't want to hear what guy would be picked to accompany me to our death. I thought of leaving home, leaving Buttercup, my cat, and Lady. And my mother, my poor mother. God knows how this is going to affect her. I just hope Katniss will keep her strong and not let her wallow in too much self pity and depression.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by Effie Trinkets ringing voice.

"Peeta Mellark"

The name rang a bell and I sought out the approaching figure from the separating crowd. Yes, he was the baker's son. Mr. Mellark was a compassionate man who always had an easy bargain to people who deserved it. He would always slip Katniss or me an extra piece of bread whenever no one else was watching.

As Peeta made his way up onto the stage, I saw the glistening in his eyes and knew he was moments away from some slipping out of his lids. Effie promptly asked us to shake hands, and then proceeded to usher us back into the Justice Building.

As I walked into the building I merely glanced at the grandeur of which I was not used to, however I could not get my mind off of what had just happened. _Me? In the Hunger Games? _I couldn't grasp this concept, as it all seemed so far away and foreign this morning.

Peacekeepers soon ushered me into a small room with a plush velvet couch in which I promptly sat. I had felt velvet before, on one of my mother's dresses; it was rimmed around the collar. I was a magical material and I was still stroking it this way and that when Katniss and my mother walked in.

It was all too much and soon enough a few stray tears were creeping down my face, escaping my eyes. My mother was wracked with silent sobs as Katniss knelt down in front of me.

"You have to try Prim, promise me you will try your hardest. Your talented with the bow, _find a bow in there_. It will be your biggest asset. You can do this, for me Prim. Please come home to us." Katniss begged to me. But I couldn't meet her eyes; Katniss would have been the obvious choice out of the two of us to compete in the hunger games. She was stronger, fitter and had a much better chance of survival. But too many mouths depended on her.

"I'll try. Please look after Lady and Buttercup for me." I whispered. _And mother._ I pleaded with my eyes.

I looked up to my mother and clambered over to her.

"Please don't cry, there is nothing to do now. I love you…" I trailed off. What to say to your mother when you are pretty much guaranteed you're not going to see each other again? I looked back to Katniss and mouthed a hurried, _I love you,_ before her and mother were escorted away by the peacekeepers.

Everything went by in a blur after that. We got a farewell from the mayor, and were ushered by Effie and her peacekeepers onto the waiting train at the station.


End file.
